


Sisters' Advice

by Otilia10805



Category: Free!
Genre: Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cutenss, Fluff, Gayness, M/M, Sister Meddling, mutual feelings, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otilia10805/pseuds/Otilia10805
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa was more or less aware that his feelings of pride for Rei's improvement on swimming were much more than that. His feelings of "pride" turned into something more, perhaps deep admiration or respect- no something more than that. Nagisa needs help from his three older sisters Sakura, Hana, and Hinata, will he end up thanking the, for there meddling later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nagisa in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys I'm new to this site- well to writing I guess, lets face it we all need the fluff once in a while. I would really appreciate it if you would try out my work, this is the first fanfic I've ever written so please don't hate!!!! Anyway please feel free to leave any comments or like my work (If you don't want to like it that's ok I'm not pushing anything here). I just want you guys to know that I'm not gonna be one of those people who post things that aren't finished cause we all know how that feels to be reading a really good fic and really getting into it and then it just.....stops :'-(. I'm not judging though I know a lot of you peeps are busy so... yeah....enjoy the fic!

     It was one of those rare occasions where Makoto managed to persuade Haru to leave the pool early to go on a date, but of course none of the others knew that. Now Nagisa and Rei were all alone since Gou had gone home to perfect the new training regimen. Nagisa was sitting on the edge of the pool dipping his toes in while Rei was still in the pool practicing his butterfly stroke. The blonde haired boy was completely under the spell of the blue haired swimmer. Rei was definitely improving on his swimming and Nagisa was most certainly proud of Rei for shaving more and more off of his original time. But Nagisa was more of less aware that his feeling of pride were more than that, feelings of deep admiration- no something more. Nagisa didn't think of Rei as a nerd because he certainly didn't look like one. The blonde haired boy's steady heartbeat picked up as he watched water droplets flow down his defined muscles  and the setting sun shined perfectly on his lightly tanned skin. Nagisa was in love.


	2. Sakura, Hana, and Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know just read the chapter and you'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped the 1st chapter grabbed your attention but you still have to read on to see if these two idiots get together of not! I think this chapter will be longer than the first one.....I think.

  Rei finished his final lap to find the blonde haired boy looking down at him with his signature grin. Rei's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but smile too. They both hit the showers and walked to the train station. As they rode the train Rei and Nagisa stole tiny glances at eachother. Even as they walked the rest of the way Nagisa's magenta eyes fell upon the blue haired boy's deep violet eyes behind the red rims of his glasses. Then came the fork in the road, where both boys had to part ways. Nagisa looked at Rei and said good bye, god he was so beautiful oh how he wished he could ask Rei out without ruining there friendship. Suddenly Nagisa had a plan, but he was reluctant to follow through, he needed advice from his sisters.

 

~Time Skip~

     " Sakura, Hana, Hinata! I need to talk to you in my room!" As soon as they entered the small bedroom Nagisa blurted out " How do I ask someone out without being a total idiot?!"

     " Wait, does our little brother have a crush?!" Hinata smirked. Nagisa bit his bottom lip.

     " Listen, I really like him and- he was cut off by his sister.

     " Him?!" exclaimed Hana. The blonde haired boy could feel his face turning red as all of his sisters gaped at him. Suddenly a wide grim spread across Sakura's face.

     " Please tell me you have a crush on Ryuugazaki-kun!" Sakura pleaded. Nagisa buried his face in his hands as his sisters giggled.

     " H-How d-did you know?" he stuttered. The three sisters grinned and explained what happened before Nagisa got home.

 

~45 Minutes Earlier~

 

As soon as he and Nagisa parted ways Rei's head was immediately flooded with images of the blonde haired boy's face and thoughts of how he desperately wanted to kiss Nagisa's soft looking lips. A longing groan slipped from his mouth, he couldn't take not hearing Nagisa's sweet voice anymore. Rei whipped out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

     " Hello?" said a voice. This wasn't Nagisa's voice, this one was as sweet as Nagisa's but it was more feminine.

     " Um hi, is Nagisa-kun there?" asked Rei, masking his impatience.

     " Ah no this is Nagisa's sister, Hana, I can leave a message if you want Mr....."

     " Oh! Ryuugazaki, Ryuugazaki Rei," Rei heard voices slowly getting closer to the phone, most likely Nagisa's other two sisters.

    " Oh! Rei-chan it's you!" exclaimed Hana. " I'll make sure to tell him that you called," she said.

    " Okay thank you Hazuki-san" said Rei.

    " Oh, by the way Rei-chan, the crush you have on my brother is soooo obvious," teased Hana. Rei was stunned, how did they know?, He never told anyone, was it really that obvious?!

    " H-How d-did you k-know?! Was I really t-that o-obvious?!" Rei stuttered. A small gasp escaped Hana's lips and whispered  to her sisters.

    " I was just teasing," Hana giggled.

    " Oh...." Rei immediately hung up the phone, worrying out of his mind.

 

~45 Minutes Later~

 

Nagisa was stunned, and yet filled with joy. Nagisa suddenly ran out of hid house, in the direction of Rei's. Rei, still worrying about the conversation with Nagisa's sisters, heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, Nagisa tackled him with a kiss. Obviously not knowing what just happened, Rei pulled back. As soon as realization dawned on him he tentatively pressed his lips to Nagisa's own. Both boys wrapped their arms around eachother , pulling eachother close. As Rei and Nagisa kissed they both reminded themselves to thank Sakura, Hana, and Hinata

 

~The End~

    

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that again feel free to leave me any suggestions in the comments and you can also find the EXACT SAME FIC on Wattpad, Tumblr, Fanfiction.net, and Devintart!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm so nervous I hope you guess like my writing! And plus I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it looks longer when I write it in my journal.


End file.
